Como el zafiro azul
by iSweetWonderland
Summary: Me costó llegar a la conclusión de que lo que sentía y me provocaba esos pequeños paros y saltos en el pecho, era amor. Que estaba enamorado de un hombre de veintidós años que había conocido en el bus por culpa de su distraído amigo Tweek y un capuchino de grano, mientras yo, contaba con apenas quince años... Ahora me pregunto, ¿dónde estará y estuvo el chico del que me enamoré?


Helada. Así era la mañana de verano en que le conocí. En mi espalda colgaba mi mochila y en mi mano llevaba una carpeta con el informe que debía entregar en biología. Corría esperando alcanzar el bus que me llevaría a la secundaria. Iba tarde. Logré subirme a uno antes de que continuara con su camino y ya arriba me senté al lado de un chico de mi edad. Poco a poco, el bus se fue llenando de gente apresurada y de mal humor. A mi lado, en el pasillo, alguien derramó un poco de café en mi asiento, manchando el borde de la carpeta que llevaba, por lo tanto, varias esquinas del informe también. Volteé a ver de inmediato para encontrarme con un rubio mirándome a mí y a su brebaje humeante preocupado con sus grandes ojos verdes. Quise decir algo por su poca consideración en disculparse, pero la voz de una chica lo llamó y acudió para desaparecer de allí. Aún sumido en mi mundo interno, no noté que el asiento de la ventana se había desocupado y ahora era tomado por un joven mayor que yo.

—Discúlpalo —dijo en un murmullo.

Pensé que hablaba solo o llevaba manos libres, pero al decirlo me miró a mí, tan solo a mí, así que me vi obligado a responder.

—¿Qué? ¿A quién?  
—A Tweek, quien derramó el café —me respondió mirando hacia afuera—. No era su intención.  
—Oh. ¿Lo conoces?  
—Es amigo mío.

No dije más. Solo bajé la mirada a los papeles inspeccionando el daño. No pude evitar soltar un quejido.

—¿Tan mal está? —preguntó mirando las hojas.  
—Van a matarme —me quejé a un total extraño.  
—¿De qué es? ¿Botánica? ¿Biología?  
—Biología.  
—¿Puedo? — pidió permiso haciendo ademán de acercarlo.  
—Adelante.  
Tomó el informe y se puso a leerlo.

Me encontraba muy alterado, pero disimulaba ante un desconocido que se veía mayor que yo. A él le ponía alrededor de veinte años, mientras yo contaba más o menos quince.

—¿A qué hora debes entregarlo? —se dirigió a mí en medio de la lectura.  
—A la penúltima hora. A eso de las tres y media.  
—Ojalá puedas hacer algo para solucionarlo…  
—Sí, eso espero.

Conversamos un poco más durante el trayecto. Parecía que trataba de hacerme sentir bien, quizás disculpando a su amigo, pensaba yo, pero su trato había sido tal que no pude evitar pensar que era una persona buena y muy simpática, tanto así que me dieron ganas de poderle ver otra vez para conversar. Mi parada llegó y me despedí antes de bajar apresurado rumbo a clases. Al llegar a mi salón, mis amigos preguntaron por mi parte del trabajo. Rebusqué entre mis cosas y noté que mi querido desconocido se había quedado con mi carpeta.

Pasaron las horas, horas que maldije con severidad en mi mente. Pasaron las horas y yo esperaba que la profesora quedara atascada en el tránsito, al igual que mis compañeros de grupo deseaban. ¿Por qué me sucedía a mí? Si había hecho el informe y me había esforzado tanto, incluso lo hice a mano, cómo era mi costumbre. ¡Me había tomado el trabajo de hacerlo a mano! Maldije también a mi querido desconocido por haber pedido mi trabajo y a su amigo rubio de extraña expresión por haber sido el causante de todo lo que me ocurría. Entre mis maldiciones mentales, maldije también el haberme dejado llevar por sus conversaciones y amabilidades, por su expresión calma, por su tono sereno…

Faltaban pocos minutos para que mi profesora hiciera su maldita (maldecida también por mí) aparición en la puerta de mi aula y mis esperanzas del atasco desaparecieron cuando esta entró con su humor de los mil demonios. Lo raro fue que entró diciéndome que bajara a portería enseguida.

Bajé pensando que podría salvarme si me escondía en el baño o si era mamá viniendo a buscarme por alguna diligencia de extrema urgencia, incluso, si era ella, mi padre o mi hermano, podría fingir alguna enfermedad y volver a hacer mi informe para entregarlo luego. Me abrieron la puerta y dejaron que llegara a una pequeña salita que el recinto había creado para visitar a los estudiantes, considerando que había algunos que estaban en el internado. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con mi querido y maldecido desconocido sentado en el sofá, mirando una carpeta gris aterciopelada. La puerta se cerró a mis espaldas, dejándome congelado ante mi visitante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Fue lo único que pude preguntar.  
—Me quedé con tu informe —respondió sin expresión.  
—Lo sé —dije tratando de no parecer sorprendido.

Abrió la carpeta y sacó de ella mi informe de biología. Mi felicidad y alivio fueron bastante notorios al ver mi preciado trabajo maltratado por el amargo café.

—Pensé que podría hacer algo con esas manchas —murmuró.  
Apenas le pude oír.

Sacó de la carpeta otro montón de papeles. Estaban impresos y traían las mismas imágenes que había pegado en mi informe. Me entregó las hojas unidas con corchetes. Pensé que mi asombro no podía ser mayor hasta que vi que sacaba otra resma de papel exacta, pero escita a mano y unida con un clip. No salía de mi sorpresa, vi la última copia y comparé la letra con la mía, era idéntica. No lo podía creer.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunté.  
—Estudio dibujo —respondió—. Deberías volver, te esperan.  
—Sí... eso creo.  
—Puedes dejarte la carpeta, no la necesito.  
Se levantó, dejando claro que era más alto de lo que pensaba.  
—¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
—Te lo debía.  
—No tenías que...

—Nos vemos... quizás, Ike.  
—A-adiós.

Ya se había ido en cuando me di cuenta de que no le agradecí el gesto y de que me había llamado por mi nombre, subía las escaleras cuando noté que ya lo había visto alguna vez en el bus, y llegaba a mi sala cuando recordé que nunca le había dicho mi nombre. Yo no sabía el suyo. Eso solo lo convertía, de nuevo, en mi querido desconocido.

Revisé el trabajo escrito que imitaba mi caligrafía. Todo estaba en orden. Llegando a las últimas páginas me fijé en las imágenes, estas habían sido reemplazadas por dibujos a mano pasados en tinta. Estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Mi corazón latía con fuerzas por la magnífica sorpresa.

Así fue como conocí a Craig.

Poco importa ahora el informe, aunque obtuvimos la máxima nota en el trabajo entero y, gracias a él, pude conocerlo.

Pocos días más tarde lo vi en el bus de la mañana, a su lado iba el rubio del café y atrás se sentó la chica de cabello naranjo. Por alguna razón, ahora muy obvia, no pude quitar mis ojos de él, pero él no me vio hasta que me abrí paso hasta la salida al llegar mi parada. Otro día se sentó a mi lado y pudimos hablar; en otra ocasión tuvimos que ir de pie y me salvó de varios atropellamientos por gente. Y así seguimos hablando o cruzando miradas por varios meses. Incluso llegó a acompañarme hasta la entrada, a visitarme en clases o a esperarme con discreción en la salida. Algunos otros meses más pasaron de la misma forma y, luego de unas cortas vacaciones, lo empecé a ver casi a diario en el bus, muchas veces solo, otras pocas acompañado de la chica, del rubio o de un exaltado castaño que no paraba de hablar, reír y hacer berrinches.

Tras varios debates mentales, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que sentía y me provocaba esos pequeños paros y saltos en el pecho, era amor. Que estaba enamorado de un hombre de veintidós años que había conocido en el bus por culpa de su distraído amigo Tweek y un capuchino de grano. Tuve que armarme de valor para decirlo, varias veces fallé justo antes de intentarlo, pero llegado el día, lo hice. Quizás si me hubiese permitido guiar por mis instintos lo hubiese notado... Sus atenciones, las típicas caricias en mi pelo para celebrarme, su forma de mirarme, su preocupación, sus constantes visitas a la secundaria, su presencia en las competencias en las que le decía que participaría, su mirada... su profunda y difícil de explorar mirada como el zafiro azul...

Llegó el día de mi confesión. Fue antes de subir al bus de la noche, luego de haberme quedado en extra-programáticos, bajo un cielo estrellado de un nuevo verano.

—Debo decirte algo —dije.  
—¿Qué es? —preguntó con gran esfuerzo. Yo sabía que le gustaban las cosas directas y que no respondía a las otras.  
—No me odies, pero... tú... tú me gustas —mi voz falló saliendo temblorosa, pero calmada, evitando caer en el tartamudeo.  
No me respondió, solo apartó la mirada, llevando sus zafiros al cielo.  
—No espero que... que me correspondas, solo necesitaba que lo supieras... —añadí algo ansioso, temiendo.

Soltó una pequeña risa y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa que no supe interpretar bien, pues no se decidía entre satisfacción, diversión o simple felicidad con algo de ternura. Esa sonrisa duró poco más de un segundo, desvaneciéndose enseguida, pero para mí fue eterna y se grabó en mi memoria como la primera que veía en él, la primera que iba dirigida a mí.

—¿Craig? —dudé ante su risa y repentina seriedad.

Se acercó brusco; pensé incluso que me golpearía porque me tomó del cuello de la camisa, pero en vez de eso, buscó mis labios con los suyos, uniéndolos en un largo beso que seguí. Era un ritmo que describía nuestros sentimientos en un compás suave, pero seguro. Le siguió otro más fugaz.

—Te quiero —le susurré.  
—Yo también —me respondió acariciando mi pelo—. Te amo.

Dos días después nos convertimos en pareja. Era un secreto. Nadie lo debía saber o sería el fin. Los meses pasaron, convirtiéndose en años con rapidez. Cuatro años pasaron sin que nos percatáramos, cuatro años y todo parecía ser igual; parecía que fuéramos los mismos desde que hablamos en el bus.

¿Cómo asociar esa mañana de verano tan especial con la de hoy? No puedo creer que hace poco más de cuatro años inició algo que parecía un sueño que jamás terminaría, y ahora, se hace trizas en mi pecho. ¿Cuándo se decidió que terminaría?

Fue ayer cuando ese azabache me dijo que esto no seguiría funcionando, que ahora se notaba la diferencia de edad. Que ahora haría otras cosas, que tenía otros ideales, que yo debía crecer y madurar como debía ser, sin que él entorpeciera en mi camino. Fue ayer cuando apareció divagando en la puerta, sin decidirse en ir directo.

Ahora me pregunto_, ¿dónde estaba el azabache de ojos zafiro azul del que me enamoré?_

Y las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

_¿Dónde estás hoy, Craig?_

* * *

**Buen día, gente. He vuelto con una idea simple transformada en algo sin sentido.**

**_¿Y qué es esto?_**** Es un one-shot (?) algo inconcluso que pretende estar unido con un multichapter que subiré (quizás) más adelante. Siéntanse libres de amar u odiar esta pareja crack, que según yo, es algo... crack... (?) ****_¿Algo más que decir?_**** Nada más que decir. Arcoiris gays para todos.**


End file.
